


Happy Anniversary

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's Richie and Eddie's anniversary. They decide to celebrate.Oneshot/drabble





	Happy Anniversary

Richie Tozier had gotten flowers, actually. Forget-me-nots, tulips. Black-eyed Susans, baby's breath. Even a couple of dandelions because he knew it would make his boyfriend laugh a little. He felt his heart pound as he stepped into their apartment. 

"Hey, babe," he called. Eddie looked up curiously. Richie held out the flowers with a little blush. "Happy One Year."

Eddie took the flowers, but now he looked a little confused. 

"...Rich, I'm twenty-seven, not one."

Richie stared at him. Let it be known that he was the jokester and while he loved his boyfriend he wasn't funny. 


End file.
